1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an induction heat cooking apparatus, and more particularly, to an induction heat cooking apparatus including an inverter, which is constituted by three switching devices, and two resonant circuits and a method for controlling an output level thereof.
2. Background
Induction heat cooking apparatuses having inverters are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages.